


Forgotten Brother

by Avespa_Strife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Demon Adam, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avespa_Strife/pseuds/Avespa_Strife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For all your talk about family and how you'd never let anything happen to your brother, I wasn't enough. I wasn't good enough to save. I died for you, I burned for you and still no one ever came. So tell me, why should I listen to you, help you when you did nothing for me. I owe you nothing." Demon Adam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Adam and I had an itching to write. This will probably be darker than anything I've written. I don't own Supernatural and please, leave a comment.

Prologue:

Hell is cold. I didn't expect it to be cold. Whenever I thought about Hell, I always imagined fire and brimstone and burning. It still burned, at least that wasn't a surprise but it was different. It was so cold I burned and nothing I could do to would make it stop. I got used to it, after a while it didn't burn as bad. There wasn't much I could do but wait for the pain to stop and I had all the time in the world.

Time in Hell is different, it's slower. One month out there is ten months in Hell. In the beginning it didn't bother me as much. I had Sam. Poor, tortured, agonized Sam. He wasn't much company. Half the time he was hallucinating, the other half he was spitting, raging mad at Lucifer but at least he was there. I wasn't alone. Until I was.

It came out of no where. Grabbing Sam and taking him away. Leaving and ignoring the screaming angels. For the first time since I landed in that god forsaken cage, they had stopped fighting. Instead Michael and Lucifer both took turns to fling themselves at the cage walls and while they raged, I watched. Watched as Sam left, as I once again was left with monsters.

I didn't see it at first. I was to busy trying to figure out why no one came for me but eventually I spotted it. A small, glowing orb. It's fragile light flickering ever so slightly in the corner of the cage. When I picked it up, I almost smiled. It felt so much like Sam, like the brother that had just been snatched away, I couldn't help it. I hid. Whispering to the orb, telling Sam stories of my childhood, of my mother, and the few memories I had of our father. I made sure neither archangels ever found out about him. He kept me sane and then that part of Sam was gone too.

I was always the forgotten son. Only noticed for my father and brothers, never me. So I knew when Sam got out, all of him, I wouldn't. There would be no deals made, no favors repaid to get me out. So I waited and the longer I waited the more angrier I got. The wait gave me to time to think. To think of how I wasn't enough and no matter how much Sam and Dean had preached about family being important, I wasn't enough family.

Hell isn't for humans, especially the cage. It only took a certain amount of time, until I was nothing but hatred and resentment for my brothers when it happened. When everything that made me Adam, that made me human was ripped apart. My delicate, human soul couldn't bare the weight of Hell anymore and it broke and then amazingly started to pull itself back together. I think that's the only time anyone ever noticed me. When I was laying, curled up on the cold floor of the cage, screaming my head off. In between the pain I could hear wings beating before hurried footsteps approached me. I could hear Lucifer's cackling and Michael's panicked yells and then there was nothing.

For a moment there was nothing and then I was lurching up. Choking and gasping for breath. Clawing my way through dirt and then taking my first real breath of air. By the time I had pulled myself out of the shallow grave, my mind had been made up. I was going to find them, my brothers, and they were going to give me my answers. Brushing the dirt off my clothes, I made my way to the road. Smiling with pitch black eyes flashing the whole way.


End file.
